


Sterek Drabbles '19

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Baker Derek Hale, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Drabble Collection, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek Hale, Pining Erica Reyes, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Possessed Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles inspired by the prompts at Sterek Drabbles.





	1. Voice, Camera, Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> It's a new year, with new prompts over at [Sterek Drabbles](http://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)! I figured I'd make a new drabble collection for the beginning of the year. These will be the drabbles written in 2019 for 2019 prompts at Sterek Drabbles! These drabbles won't be related to each other, unless specifically noted. Maybe they'll even inspire a longer story!
> 
> What about the three months of prompts I got totally behind with last year? Well, they'll be their own little entry! ^^;; I'm trying not to procrastinate this year. We'll see how that goes....
> 
> On to the prompts and drabbles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Voice, Camera, Pretty  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Capturing Derek's eyes is impossible.

“It really is a shame,” Stiles mused, looking at the Stilinski family photos on the mantel.

“What is?” Derek asked, coming up beside Stiles.

“The fact that you, the most gorgeous man in the entire world, can’t really be photographed well,” Stiles sighed, his voice soft.

“But I can still be photographed. See?” Derek said, pointing out a photo of himself and Stiles.

Stiles studied the picture of him kissing Derek on the cheek. “Yeah,” he said softly, running a thumb over the soft smile captured on Derek’s face in the photo. “But the camera can’t handle your pretty eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


	2. Coal, Large, Thin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw yesterday's prompt, I first thought of Christmas with someone getting coal, but then I thought of the Nogitsune... 
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Coal, Large, Thin  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: The Nogitsune's eyes are so different from Stiles'.

The Nogitsune’s eyes were black as coal, as was its soul. Seeing those eyes on Stiles instead of his own large brown eyes full of warmth and laughter and real _feelings_ hurt Derek immensely. The possessed Stiles was beginning to look too thin, his movements too different from his usual flailing clumsiness. But Derek could feel it in the pack bonds that the real Stiles was still in there.

If… No, not if. _When_ they finally got the Nogitsune out of Stiles‘ body, leaving him unharmed, Derek was going to admit to Stiles that he was in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


	3. Edge, Normal, Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Edge, Normal, Shame  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Vernon Boyd  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: It really is normal.

Derek had been on edge for what seemed like months, and he knew exactly why. Stiles Stilinski was his mate and all he’d been wanting to do was wrap himself around the kid and protect him and love him and bask in his wonderful scent. From what he’d heard from his mother, it was all normal mate behavior, nothing to feel shame for, but it definitely wasn’t normal _human_ behavior.

“You okay, Derek?” Boyd asked quietly.

Tha alpha took a deep breath and sighed. “I will be,” he answered.

Someday, he’d tell Stiles, when he was eighteen. But not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


	4. Claim, Drag, Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Claim, Drag, Disaster  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Even disasters can find happiness together.

“I’m starving,” Stiles claimed as he and Derek walked back to Stiles’ Jeep after training. “Can we go to the diner? Pleeeeeease?”

“Now?” Derek glanced down at his dirt-stained clothes and raised an eyebrow. The pack had been overly enthusiastic about tackling their alpha to the forest floor.

“Well, I suppose you can cha-aaaaaaah!” Stiles tripped and fell forward in the grassy dirt.

Derek rushed to his side. “Are you okay, Stiles?”

“I’m great!” came Stiles‘ muffled voice. He slowly dragged himself to his feet, grinning as he stood. “Hey, look, now we’re matching disasters!”

Derek laughed. They sure were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


	5. Draw, Pluck, Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slacking again! ;_; This was January 16th's prompt, and when I saw those words, I knew I had to have Stiles in a Little Red Riding Hood costume! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Draw, Pluck, Red  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Erica Reyes  
> Warnings: Stiles in a dress  
> Summary: Erica helps Stiles get ready for a Halloween party.

Stiles bit his lip as he studied himself in the mirror. His eyebrows had been plucked, his legs had been shaved, he had practiced walking around in the thankfully low heels, and he was wearing a Halloween costume that had been a fantasy of his for months. He was sure to draw every eye, but Stiles only wanted one pair of eyes on him.

“You look perfect, Batman!” Erica told him as she finished his make-up. “That dress really shows off your assets!”

Stiles took a deep breath. Time for Little Red Riding Hood to find his Big Bad Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


	6. Save, Green, Panic (Food)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 21st's prompt! It was a theme week, too, which was the theme of food, my favorite! =3 Here we have some high school lunch antics!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Save, Green, Panic  
> Theme: Food  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek waits for Stiles at lunch.

Derek waited for Stiles outside the school cafeteria, his bag lunch clutched in his hand.

Finally, Stiles came outside, waving madly as he spotted Derek. He’d hardly taken a dozen steps towards the other boy when he tripped over the sidewalk, causing Derek to panic. But somehow, Stiles managed to right himself and even saved some green beans and his chocolate pudding from falling. His mystery meat, unfortunately, landed right in the grass. “Well, at least I have my two puddings,” Stiles sighed.

“Two?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, you’re my pudding, too!” Stiles said, planting a big kiss on Derek’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


	7. Confusion, Plead, Shout (Food)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 23rd's prompt! There was still the theme of food, and this time, Derek's got a bakery, so there's plenty of food there! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Confusion, Plead, Shout  
> Theme: Food  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: There's a bakery emergency at Derek's bakery.

Derek was carefully frosting his latest batch of cooled-off cupcakes when the door to the bakery opened and a voice shouted, “I’ve got a bakery emergency!”

“Bakery emergency?” Derek raised an eyebrow, then raised his head to see who.

It was that cute customer, the one with all the moles and the long fingers.

“I need a dozen low-calorie muffins to bring to the police station. I’ll pay anything!” the cute guy pleaded.

Derek knew that he’d probably do anything for the guy if he asked, even if there was some confusion as to what actually constituted a bakery emergency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakery emergencies are serious business! XD
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


	8. Minute, Proposal, Flush (Food)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 25th's prompt, and the last day of the theme week of food! This time, we have Stiles preparing a very special dinner! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Minute, Proposal, Flush  
> Theme: Food  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles is full of nerves before a very important dinner.

Stiles was about to pull his hair out. He had everything planned down to the minutest detail. The electric candles sat on the dining room table. The perfectly cooked Kobe beef was resting on the cutting board. Rose petals lined the way from the front door to the dining room. And he was absolutely terrified. 

He gripped the ring box in his pants pocket. What if Derek said no to his proposal? He had time to dump everything before Derek came home.

_No_ , he thought as his cheeks flushed. He loved Derek and Derek loved him. Everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek said yes, of course! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


	9. Lead, Silver, Tap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slacking yet again... ;_; This was January 28th's prompt! I really love Stiles and Erica friendships!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Lead, Silver, Tap  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Erica Reyes and Stiles Stilinski  
> Other Pairings: Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles and Erica like to watch the guys working out in the gym.

“I’d definitely tap that,” Erica waggled her eyebrows as she and Stiles watched the men working out at the gym across the street.

“No!” Stiles said, scandalized. “Get your own beefcake with stubble! He’s _mine!_ ”

“Not the stubbly one!” Erica said, rolling her eyes. “The taller one with the dark skin and the silver tank top! He is _way_ more gorgeous. Besides,” she added before Stiles could protest, “are you ever going to actually _talk_ to Mr. Stubble?”

Stiles’ stomach turned to lead when he thought about approaching the guy. “When _you_ talk to Tall, Dark, and Handsome,” he retorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


	10. Cupboard, Fall, Slam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a slacker... ;_; This was January 30th's prompt! With a prompt like this, how could I not write my favorite clumsy Stiles? XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Cupboard, Fall, Slam  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Coworkers think Stiles is clumsy.

Stiles stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him in a huff. He jumped when he saw Derek in the living room to greet him, wincing from the loud noise. “Sorry,” he whispered, kissing his boyfriend chastely on the lips.

“It’s okay,” Derek told him gently. “Bad day?”

“The _worst_!” Stiles exclaimed, hanging up his jacket. “Everyone at the station thinks I’m _clumsy_! _Me_! I mean, I was just getting something from that high cupboard whe-aaaaaaa!” And then he tripped over his own feet, but thankfully didn’t fall.

“I don’t know where they got that idea,” Derek commented dryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Stiles does at the station and what kind of station it is (police, radio, etc.) are both up to the reader!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


End file.
